Semiconductor Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices have been applied in the integrated circuits for many years. A DRAM cell is in general a semiconductor memory device with one transistor and one capacitor, in which data of 1-bit can be stored by the charge stored therein. Indeed, a memory cell is provided for each bit stored by a DRAM device. Each memory cell typically consists of a storage capacitor and an access transistor. The source of the access transistor is connected to one terminal of the capacitor. The transistor drain electrode and the gate electrode are connected to external connection lines called a bit line and a word line, respectively. The other terminal of the capacitor is connected to a reference voltage. Therefore, the formation of a DRAM memory cell comprises the formation of a transistor, a capacitor and contacts to the external circuits.
As a tendency to the higher density of an integrated semiconductor device, it causes the density of the DRAM cells to be increased, and the area occupied by one memory cell becomes gradually decreased. Due to the trend of making the semiconductor devices, the sizes of the memory cells have gotten smaller and smaller. Thus, the area available for a single memory cell has become very small. This has caused a reduction in the area occupied by the capacitor, and has resulted in a reduction of the capacitance of a cell. For the very small memory cells, planar capacitor has become very difficult for use reliably. Specifically, as the size of the capacitor is decreased, the capacitance of the capacitor is also decreased and the amount of the charge capable of being stored by the capacitor is similarly decreased. Therefore, the present invention is devoted to the manufacture of a capacitor with a maximum capacity in a limited area.
Prior art with the approach to overcome these problems, has resulted in the development of the various types of capacitors. One of the capacitors has the bathtub-shaped structure. The process is operated with the characteristic that the staked capacitor has more capacitance than that of the planar type capacitor. In order to increase the capacitance of the capacitor, the thickness of the dielectric film of the capacitor is reduced, and the area of the electrodes of the capacitor is increased by overcoming the limitation of the lithography technique. In other words, the area of the electrodes in one memory cell is increased without the problem of step coverage. Please see "Method For Fabricating Staked Capacitors In A DRAM Cell, Jin-Suk Choi. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,281". Yet, the shape of the storage node of the memory cell is like a bathtub, and the height of the electrode is not extended, so that the area of the electrodes is not largely increased.
Further, a capacitor over bit line (COB) cell with a hemispherical grain silicon storage node has been developed (see "Capacitor Over Bit Line Cell With Hemispherical Grain Storage Node For 64 Mb DRAMs", M. Sakao et al., microelectronics research laboratories, NEC Corporation, IEDM Tech Dig., Dec. 1990, pp655-658). The HSG-silicon is deposited by low pressure chemical vapor deposition method at the transition temperature from amorphous silicon to polycrystalline silicon. This memory cell provides high capacitance by increasing the effective surface area of a simple storage node. The present invention increases the effective area of the electrodes of the capacitor without the usage of the HSG-silicon; thus the process is simplified.